


Come Back To Bed. It'll be worth it ;)

by Salemq_VanillaTwilight



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I refuse, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, no, thats an off topic question, you have been stopped angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salemq_VanillaTwilight/pseuds/Salemq_VanillaTwilight
Summary: ((I'm bad at summaries))Katio finds a way to convince Shinichi to go to bed, things take an unexpected twist.





	Come Back To Bed. It'll be worth it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing gay smut. Plz tell me how it is.

It was a long day for Kaito, his magic show went smoothly. He fed his birds and walked into the bathroom. He stripped his clothes and stepped into the warm welcoming water.

Kaito sighed with content, washing his hair and body and got out.

“I wonder what Shinichi made for dinner?” Kaito wondered slowly making his way into his boxers. Not even bothering to put on anything else. Seeing as how,

_‘It’s more of a hassle in the morning to take them off and put on new clothes~!” Kaito whined to Shinichi._

_Shinichi just sighed, understanding the argument wasn’t going any further. Half because that was Kaito’s only reason and that was Kaito’s only reason!_

Kaito walked over to the library, amazed at how big his house was.

‘Must’ve been lonely living here by himself…’ Kaito thought sadly before bumping into a wall.

“THEY SHOULD PUT A SIGN HERE!” Kaito half yelled, half whined.

“Even if they did, you’d still bump into it after bumping into the sign.” Shinichi before laughing and stopping mid-way to yawn.

Kaito glanced at the clock, amazed it would show that it was 2 in the MORNING!

Kaito could’ve sworn by the time he got home it was 9:30. Kaito walked to the desk where Shinichi was looking-Glaring- at a paper.

“What’cha dooiinnggg~?” Kaito asked hands sliding down Shinichi’s chest. Kaito smirked as Shinichi shivered, Kaito placed soft kisses on his neck.

“Kaito, stop. I have to finish this.” Shinichi said removing Kaito’s hands.

Kaito pouted, Shinichi could do that later.

“Kaito, go to bed, I’ll join you in a bit.” Shinichi tried to reason, but Kaito knew better. Kaito knew that if he believed Shinichi would wrap up this case and not start a new one. He would have agreed and left Shinichi and went to bed.

Kaito knew better though, he knew Shinichi wasn’t purposely doing this. He knew Shinichi would get so involved in a case and finish it and start on a new one.

Kaito didn’t take any offense about it. He didn’t mind whenever Shinichi forgot his birthday or a date. At first, it would annoy him to no end, until he started to understand. Shinichi has lived alone most of his life, and most of the time he forgot his own birthday.

Simply saying, _‘It wasn’t significant, it wasn’t like I had anyone to spend it with.’_ Ran and Sonoko would forget and wouldn’t remember until it was too late. And yet, they were the ones getting mad at him, for not remembering. Even though wasn’t it their job as friends to remember and get him something?

That thought made Kaito’s blood boil, ‘Just because you want to believe you are always in the right, doesn’t mean you can do whatever you think is right. Whenever clearly when you are the one who is in the wrong.’ Kaito thought, taking a few deep breaths. Still not getting why you blame someone for not reminding you of their birthday, Kaito thought that as a friend you should remember that.

“Shinichi,” Kaito said calmly, remembering he was trying to get Shinichi to come to bed, not have an argument in his head. “You and I both know that you are going to forget to come to bed,” Kaito said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Shinichi tensed for a minute, he knew what Kaito was saying was true. Shinichi out of habit would finish the case and immediately start a new one. That’s just how it was, he had been doing it for years. It was a habit. Kaito knew this, and he knew how to deal with it. Of course, Kaito understood taking a break right near the breakthrough of a case could only break the train of thought. Which could be very frustrating. Other times, having Shinichi take a break was good, it did him some good as well as help the case. Taking a break and thinking through things fully proved to be good.

 

Shinichi sighed and stood up from the table, Kaito took a step back, with a smirk painted on his face he hugged Shinichi, burying his head in Shinichi’s neck. While Shinichi sighed and melted into the embrace, realizing just how tired he was.

Kaito picked up Shinichi, making a mental note of how light he was, and carried him to the room.  When they got to bed Kaito spooned Shinichi and began showering his neck with kisses. Kaito kissed and lightly sucked Shinichi’s neck when he sucked at a certain place that made Shinichi gasp.

Kaito smirked and sucked a little harder.

“Kai~” Shinichi breaking off into a moan his back arching.

Kaito smirked before rolling over and faking a yawn. “Well, it seems it’s past my bedtime. Goodnight Shin-chan.”

Shinichi twisted in bed looking at him. In the glow of the night, you could see his eyes were glassy and his face was flushed.

“Kaito- Please,” Shinichi said in a breathless whisper. Shinichi pressed against Kaito, his erection against Kaito’s leg. As it was a minor side effect of becoming ‘Shinichi’ again to get erections easier and more frequent than before.

Kaito’s face flushed as he felt Shinichi grind on his leg, moaning, his mouth opened making an ‘O’. Eyes closed, face flushed, Shinichi looked like a something from a wet dream.

Shinichi reached forward and kissed Kaito passionately, hands reaching to his boxers to pull them down. Kaito smirked into the kiss, already having stripped Shinichi.

Shinichi rushed and fumbled around, clumsily knocking things off the nightstand in a hurried rush. Before grabbing the lube and squirting some onto his fingers, eagerly prepping himself.

Kaito began to chuckle at Shinichi’s desperateness but became choked up on Shinichi’s concentrated face, looking for a certain spot. Moaning lewdly once he found the spot, Kaito took Shinichi’s fingers out, Shinichi whimpering at the loss of fingers, but was calmed quickly by the comforting kisses showering his neck.

“Kaito please, I need it,”  Shinichi begged, Kaito smirked, aligning himself with Shinichi’s entrance, after applying lube.

Shinichi moaned at the feeling, squirming a little.

“Just tell me when I can move,” Kaito said, kissing Shinichi lightly. Shinichi moaning into the kiss, squirming a little.

“Move,” Shinichi said, as Kaito began trailing kisses down his neck and onto his flushed chest. Kaito looked at Shinichi with a look of question.

“Are you sure you’re okay for me to move?” Shinichi rolled his eyes, with a fond smile on his face, pulling Kaito in for a quick kiss, as the real fun began.

~~~~Later that night~~~~~

    “I love you,” Kaito whispered, “You know, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Shinichi rolled over, tired eyes blinking up at Kaito, who was sitting up, brushing Shinichi’s messy bangs out of his face, smiling fondly.

 “Please don’t tell me that this is your really weird way of proposing to me?”

Kaito’s face flushed, embarrassed. “Well, I _was_ just planning on testing the waters, buuuuut since you asked. Yes, I think it will be my weird way of proposing.” Kaito said, pulling a box out of what seemed to be thin air.

“Shinichi Kur- Oh wait, not yet, Kudo. Will you marry me?” Kaito said opening the box to reveal a ring.

Kaito was starting to get a little worried at Shinichi’s lack of response. Shinichi had tears forming in his eyes.

“I- Kaito- YES!” Shinichi said smiling stray tears leaking from his eyes.

Kaito smiled placing a hand on his heart, releasing a sigh, hunching slightly. “Shinichi, you almost gave me a heart attack! I was so worried you weren’t ready to be married yet.”

Shinichi just laughed, “I couldn’t even dream about having anyone else to marry. Plus, they wouldn’t be able to stay with me for that long, they’d probably leave me.” Shinichi laughed half-heartedly.

“Well, I don’t care if you forget our dates or you're late, you can get very busy. I know you love me and I love you. That’s all that matters, plus I can’t hold you being late to dates when sometimes I don’t show up until the place is closed because of a show.” Shinichi smiled warmly at Kaito.

“Now let me sleep, you woke me up at 3 am just to tell me this. Go to sleep Kaito.” Shinichi said grabbing the covers and pulling them over his head. Kaito giggled and followed suit.

“Okayyy, sleepy head.” Kaito smiled, he loved his life, he loved his Kaito

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha, its trash


End file.
